poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig
Ludwig is from Kanto and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Kanto Catastrophes. He represents Steel Type and his starter is a Beldum. He returns in Region Trotters: Hoenn Havoc to once again represent Steel Type, replacing Theo, and has a Shieldon for a starter. Biography "Hailing from Vermilion City Ludwig is the friendly neighbourhood scientist who always lives by a routine schedule, Working on electronics, chemical formulas and Pokemon theories. His constant babbling of the scientific beyond has Lt. Surge scratching his head in confusion. See, Ludwig has the tendency to over analyze certain things, believing that there is more to it then it seems. Despite being from Vermillion Ludwig has barely been outside the city due to his tendency to be a safety nut, meaning he will try to avoid making any risks in order to stay out of trouble. He's an indoorsman "by choice" along with the help of a few childhood... interactions. (One involving pie) Ludwig has grown to easily distrust others mostly by appearance and attitude and is left thinking if they're plotting something behind his back and wonders if he needs to react first. Analyze. As long as you don't use slang words, preferring people do not commit homicide on the art of vocabulary, and not disrupt his organised schedule you will not have any issues getting along with Ludwig. However, will this all go according to schedule for him or will the Journey leave him with no instructions and no clue in Total Drama Kanto Catastrophe?" He's back!... And uh, not really on his own watch. Ludwig has been off studying under the wings of the Alolan professors since his time on Kanto Catastrophes. In addition, he and Trixie Masterson, another fellow Region Trotter from Kanto, have begun a long distance relationship. The stiff, awkward science geek and the deeply imaginative Trixie who is now an acclaimed comic book author, AND reality famous star. Ludwig and Trixie adore each other, but Ludwig can sometimes see himself as "the less interesting one", much to Trixie's chagrin. The two help each other out and make a pretty decent couple. In terms of Hoenn Havoc, Ludwig was promised an abroad study program in Hoenn by a shady professor residing in Alola. Ludwig was just a cog in the machine of Theo Malik's mysterious overarching scheme, and now Ludwig's been given the chance to compete again. Ludwig has the veteran edge over the competition... but what's ultimately going to help him, and what could ultimately be his downfall? Ludwig's Pokemon 376Metagross.png|Metagross 411Bastiodon.png|Bastiodon Skarmory.png|Skarmory Lucario.png|Lucario LUDWIG'S METAGROSS Gender: None Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: Route 12 Location Of 2nd Evolution: TBA LUDWIG'S BASTIODON Gender: TBA Nature: Bastiodon has no idea what the heck is going on and has as many brain cells as it does letters in its name. Bastiodon is easily impressed by everything Ludwig does, but tunes out when he explains it. Bastiodon isn't the most intact fossil in the dirt pile, let's just say that. Location Of Capture: Given by Theo Location Of Evolution: Route 120 LUDWIG'S SKARMORY Gender: None Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Route 113 LUDWIG'S LUCARIO Gender: Male Nature: Riolu thinks he's so incredibly cool. Riolu is a collar popping, sunglasses wearing, all star. Thing is... he thinks he's cooler than even his own trainer. Riolu doesn't disobey Minnie, because he doesn't want to ruin his own image for the sake of hurting hers. She's not worth it. Riolu's here for the fame as much as Minnie is. Location Of Capture: Given to By Minnie Location Of Evolution: Route 130 Appearances Trivia * As of Kanto Catastrophes Ludwig has appeared in a total of Fifteen episodes * Ludwig is the highest ranked trainer in Kanto to only have one pokemon * Ludwig is one of the four trainers who have won more then one sudden death duel the others being Amber, Matteo And Payton * Ludwig is one of the four trainer to be eliminated in a double elimination round the others being Ferrum, Keira And Trixie * Ludwig is one of the three trainers to be eliminated in a irregular way the others being Marta And Zane * Ludwig is the only contestant to compete in more than one season. * Ludwig is the first character to win a Sudden Death Duel in Hoenn Havoc. * Ludwig is the first character to win a challenge in Hoenn Havoc. * Ludwig is the first character to inherit another character's starter. Gallery HoennLudwig.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Ludwigsquare.png|Artist: CoGreen20 LudwigGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Partner and pokemon 6 ludwig by miracleproductions-davh5h6.png|Artist: MiracleProductions Ludwig by lets get saiko-d9hihc1.png|Artist: Letsgetsaiko Ludwigicon.png.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 signature___ludwig_von_malmar_by_xnimus-dbcb80l.png|Artist:Xnimus pokemon_and_partner_kc_6___ludwig_by_miraclesoup-dbujwok.jpg|Artist:MiracleProductions tell_him_im_at_hot_topic_by_miracleproductions-db2bfkc.png|Artist:MiracleProductions raffle_winner___pokemon_battle_by_mustacheskulls-dbuhxbv.png|Artist:Mustache Poke drama stop the rock by ssbfreak-daz4fa1.jpg|Artist: Ssbffreak Ludwig Von Malmar.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Kanto Catastrophes Contestants Category:Trainers From Kanto Category:Steel Type Trainers Category:Hoenn Havoc Contestants